


I gadam z posągiem

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝chciałbym, żebyś mi odpowiedział. ❞to coś poniżej niegdyś było prologiem do dwóch zupełnie różnych opowiadań. oba były billdipami, ale jeden stanowił kontynuację ostatniego sezonu, a drugi to było po prostu  florist au. jedno zostało opublikowane w 2017, drugie gdzieś na początku 2018. oba ostatecznie nie wyszły, nudząc po zaledwie dwóch rozdziałach. no ale prolog pozostał i chociaż nie jest najlepszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek napisałem, to lubię go i nie sądzę, by zasługiwał na znalezienie się w śmietniku obok cylindra czy zostaw to dziecko. więc publikuję go tu.





	I gadam z posągiem

Mam czternaście lat i gadam z posągiem.

Krople deszczu uderzały o ziemię, drzewa kołysały się na wietrze, a Dipper biegł przez las. Jego idealnie ułożone przez fryzjera, u którego spędził parę godzin i wydał całe swoje kieszonkowe, włosy zaczynały rozchodzić się we wszystkie strony, wpadały do oczu, zasłaniały twarz, a z tyłu, unoszone przez wiatr, sterczały wysoko w górze. To był właśnie ten dzień, w którym zaczął przeklinać Mabel i jej „genialne" pomysły.

Zapuść włosy, mówiła.

Będzie fajnie, mówiła.

A on głupi jej posłuchał i teraz cierpiał. Oczywiście to nie koniec jego problemów – od roku nosił okulary, przez które teraz nic nie widział, bo i one zostały pokryte kroplami deszczu. W ogóle, kto to widział, żeby w lato padał deszcz?! O tej porze roku powinno świecić cholerne słońce!

Kiedy tak klął na cały wszechświat i zwalał na wszystkich, zaczynając od rodziców kończąc na przypadkowych osobach, które kiedyś spotkał, swoje niepowodzenia, nie zauważył, że piękna, kamienna ścieżka zmienia się w błoto. Ledwie stanął na nim, i już się poślizgnął, poleciał w dół, prosto w krzaki.

— Nienawidzę przyrody — wymamrotał podnosząc się z ziemi i wyjmując malutką gałązkę ze swoich włosów. Z ust za to wypluł liście. I błoto. — Ale spójrzmy na plusy! Dowiedziałem się, jak smakuje błoto! Inni do dziś nie wiedzą! He! He! — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, a potem uderzył głową o drzewo. — Jestem żałosny — wymamrotał, zdejmując okulary. Zmarszczył brwi, bo teraz świat był jeszcze bardziej niewyraźny. A jednak, jakimś cudem, rozpoznał skamieniały trójkąt. — Bill! — Podniósł się gwałtownie i uśmiechnął. — Pewnie zastanawiasz się, po co tu przyszedłem, hm? — Przetarł okulary, ale to niewiele pomogło, bo i bluzkę miał mokrą. — A widzisz, cholerny trójkącie, przyszedłem, bo mamy wakacje. Bo za... ileś tam dni... mija rok od kiedy zostałeś pokonany!

Poza tym nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Moja siostra woli towarzystwo laski, z którą jeszcze niedawno darła koty, wujkowie gdzieś przepadli, a w domu pozostało mi jedynie towarzystwo Soosa i dziewczyny, w której jestem zakochany i, która wciąż traktuje mnie, jak dziecko.

— Tak, tak głupi trójkącie! Dokładnie rok temu zostałeś pokonany! I to przez kogo! Przez dzieci i starców! Ha! Pewnie musisz się czuć z tym okropnie, co? — Zaśmiał się, a potem westchnął i usiadł na mokrej trawie, nie przejmując się tym, że ma na sobie drogi garnitur. I tak był już brudny. — Jesteś taki żałosny, Bill no ale nie każdy może być tak wspaniały, jak... ja! Heh. W każdym razie, pewnie zastanawiasz się, co słychać w Gravity Falls? Wiesz... cały świat słyszał o tym, co tu się wydarzyło. Oczywiście nie każdy w to uwierzył, ale i tak... przyjechała masa turystów. Niby fajnie, ale wiesz... od kiedy przyjechali nie spotkałem tu żadnej dziwnej istoty, nic.

Mam piętnaście lat i dalej brak mi przyjaciół, ale próbuję udawać optymistę.

— Bill! Bill! Zobacz, co przyniosłem! — Dipper ostrożnie przeszedł przez krzaki. Kiedy dostał się do skamieniałego demona, zaczął wymachiwać przed nim białym pudełkiem. — Ciasto! — powiedział i usiadł obok trójkąta. — Wiesz... pomyślałem, że tym w roku trzeba jakoś uczcić twoją przegraną, dlatego z samego rana poszedłem do cukierni i spójrz! Z karmelem! — Otworzył pudełko, a w jego oczach pojawiły się radosne iskierki. — Mam nadzieję, ze lubisz takie, a jak nie to... to trudno. Hej, przecież ty i tak nie możesz jeść! Heh. Więcej dla mnie.

Nie dał rad zjeść całego ciasta – już po dwóch kawałkach miał dosyć. Rozłożył się na ziemi, a wzrok utkwił w bezchmurnym niebie.

— Od kiedy cię nie ma w Gravity Falls zrobiło się tak... spokojnie, wiesz? Dalej nie ma tu istot nadprzyrodzonych, a tamci ludzie, którzy przybyli szukać atrakcji? Narobili zniszczeń i zaczęli wyjeżdżać, ale to nic! Spokojnie! Wszystko da się naprawić! Tam się zasadzi kilka drzewek, tam wyburzy fabrykę, ta domek i znowu wszystko będzie dobrze! I... po co ja ci to mówię? Ach, no tak! Bo moja głupia siostra woli spędzać czas z kimś innym, a Wendy... wiesz ta ruda... ona ma narzeczonego! Rozumiesz to? Narzeczonego! W takim wieku! I jeszcze ten narzeczony jest taki... no... ani to inteligentne, ani ładne. I nie lubi przygód! Pewnie niedługo zerwą. Jak nic.

Mam szesnaście lat i dalej z tobą gadam.

— Bill, to jakiś kurwa żart! — Tupnął nogą. Po raz setny tego dnia wytarł, spływające po policzkach, łzy. — No, jak oni mogą brać ślub, do cholery? — Usiadł na betonie. — Ich chyba pojebało. Ją pojebało. Nooo kurde! Dlaczego musiała wybrać go? Przecież ja też jestem spoko! Prawda, że jestem? — Zerknął na Billa. Oczywiście nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Przez cały ten czas ignorował ludzi, którzy przechodzili obok i patrzy na niego, jak na wariata, którym przecież nie był. On... on tylko gadał z demonem, który i tak nie może odpowiedzieć, bo zmienił się w kamień! Nic wielkiego.

Las został całkowicie wycięty. Na jego miejscu zaczęły pojawiać się malutkie sklepy, domki. Oczywiście ludzi nie było już tak dużo, jak rok po pokonaniu Billa, ale jednak wciąż byli i irytowali Dippera. Bo nie rozumieli. Nie rozumieli Gravity Falls. Nie chcieli rozumieć. Chcieli niszczyć i budować.

— W ogóle... mówiłem ci o tym, że moja siostra jest w związku? Nie? No to mówię teraz. Ona i Pacyfika są razem. Kim jest Pacyfika? To ta dziewczyna, z którą Mabel tak się nie lubiła na początku. Kiedyś ci o niej opowiadałem. Są szczęśliwe... to... niby dobrze, ale wiesz... Od kiedy są razem, Mabel w ogóle nie przejmuje się tym, co się dzieje z Gravity Falls. Wiesz, Bill... chyba chciałbym, żebyś wrócił i rozpieprzył to wszystko. Tak, żeby nic nie zostało z tego... czegoś, co się kiedyś nazywało Gravity Falls.

Mam siedemnaście lat i chyba jestem gejem. Pomocy.

Noc. Księżyc unosił się wysoko nad Gravity Falls, a Dipper krążył wokół Billa i próbował poukładać swoje myśli.

— Trzy lata. W sumie cztery.... W sumie nieważne! Ileś tam lat minęło, a ja dalej nie widziałem nic niezwykłego. Czasami zaczynam wątpić w to, czy w ogóle warto tu jeszcze przyjeżdżać! — mówił, żywo przy tym gestykulując. — Gravity Falls jest teraz zwykłym, nudnym miasteczkiem! A ja nie wiem, co się stało! Gdzie te wszystkie cudaczne istoty, gdzie przygody, Bill? — Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na demona. — Nawet moi wujkowie mają to gdzieś, wiesz? Oni... oni mówią, że dobrze się stało, że tak jest w porządku. Ostatnio powiedziałem Mabel „Idę do Billa". Wiesz o co spytała? Nie? No to ci powiem. Spytała, kim jest Bill! Ona... czasami zachowuje się, jakby nie pamiętała, co się stało kilka lat temu. Inni tak samo. — Usiadł na ziemi. — A to nie jest mój jedyny problem. Pamiętasz ślub Wendy? Ja... poznałem na nim kogoś. Niby nic takiego. No zdarza się. Tylko, że... to był chłopak. — Zaczerwienił się. — On... jest całkiem miły. I przystojny. I fajnie się z nim gada i... Pewnie, gdybyś mógł, śmiałbyś się teraz ze mnie, co nie?

Mam osiemnaście lat i próbuję się upić, bo znowu jest źle.

— Chuj. Jebany, kurwa, chuj! — Dipper uderzył pięścią w ziemię. — Oczywiście, że nam się nie udało! — powiedział, nalewając sobie wina. Drugi napełniony kieliszek postawił obok Billa. W reklamówce, którą przyniósł, było jeszcze jedno wino i dwa piwa. — Nigdy nie piłem alkoholu, wiesz, Bill? — Dipper zerknął na swój kieliszek.— W sumie... nie powinienem jeszcze tego robić, ale... a jebać to! Nie będę ci się tłumaczył! — po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, napił się. — Ej, to jest nawet dobre — stwierdził. — Ale... wróćmy do mojego już byłego chłopaka. Okazał się takim dupkiem! Zostawił mnie! — Machnął ręką, wylewając przy tym trochę wina. — Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę całego Gravity Falls. Mojej siostry, która wyjechała uczyć się w cholernym Londynie. Rodziców, którzy mają w dupie moje osiągnięcia. Mojego życia. — Nalał sobie więcej wina i zaczął pić. — A co u ciebie, hm? Jak to jest być posągiem? Pewnie beznadziejnie. Właściwie... Nigdy cię o to nie pytałem, ale... Dlaczego byłeś zły? Taki się już urodziłeś czy może miałeś beznadziejne życie? — Oparł się o demona i ziewnął. — Chciałbym, żebyś mi odpowiedział.


End file.
